Computing devices or systems can vary in shape and size, and can include laptop computers, netbook computers, and tablet computers. The computing devices can include a display device (e.g., an integrated monitor or touchscreen) among other elements, such as audio systems, wireless networking hardware, and user interface devices, such as keyboards and pointing devices. In some implementations, the display device of a computing device can be a touchscreen display that can also function as an input device.
A user may be able to use a computing device in multiple modes of operation. For example, the computing device can include a lid that houses the display device and a base that can include one or more input devices, such as a keyboard, a pointing stick, mouse buttons, a touchpad, and/or a trackpad. The lid can be attached to the base such that the lid can be moved and/or rotated with respect to the base so that the computing device can be placed into multiple positions. For example, in a closed position, the front of the lid of the computing device (the front of the touchscreen display) can face, and/or be in contact with, the top of the base of the computing device. In this position, the computing device can be used in a tablet mode if a user can interact with the side of the touchscreen display (the rear of the touchscreen display) not facing the base of the computing device. In some implementations, however, the lid that houses the display device may be constructed of an opaque material which could prevent a user from interacting with the computing device in a tablet mode when the computing device is placed in a closed position, even if the side of the touchscreen display (the rear of the touchscreen display) not facing the base of the computing device permitted such interactions.
In an open position, for example, a user of the computing device can view and interact with both the front of the touchscreen display and the input devices included in the base. An open position for the computing device can be where the lid of the computing device is placed out of contact with and in a stationary position with respect to the base of the computing device. For example, the lid can be placed at approximately a 130 degree angle with respect to the base. This example open position can be considered a laptop mode of operation for the computing device.
In some implementations, the lid can be rotated so that the back of the lid contacts/faces the bottom of the base of the computing device (e.g., a 360 degree rotation of the lid from the closed position). In this position, the computing device can also be used in a tablet mode as a user can interact with the front of the touchscreen display. In order for the lid to rotate 360 degrees with respect to the base of the computing device, however, one or more hinges used to couple the lid of the computing device to the base of the computing device need to be implemented accordingly. As computing devices become lighter, smaller, and thinner, it may be difficult to implement the one or more hinges to allow 360 degree rotation of the lid with respect to the base, while maintaining both the decreased size of the computing device and the ability of a user to operate the computing device in multiple modes (e.g., a tablet mode, a laptop mode).
Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.